A State of Evanescence
by The Reader of Books
Summary: Evanescence: The event of gradually fading from sight and mind. One Shot.


_**Evanescence:** The event of gradually fading from sight._

The wind blew softly through the trees, stirring the autumn leaves on the ground. The thunderclouds in the sky promised a downpour of rain. Already a few drops were falling here and there. The wind was sharp with the smell of the rain, but it wasn't the only scent on the breeze. There was a scent that didn't belong there at all.

A young man stood on a hilltop looking down over the scared Scottish landscape. In the distance stood a ruined castle, it's crumbling walls looking forbidding and evil. Not to long ago, a battle had ragged within its solid walls. When the castle had been destroyed, the battle had moved to the surrounding forest and fields, destroying the small village that lay not far from the castle. Dead bodies littered the bare landscape, ranging from young children not even in their teens to adults who had lived on this earth for many, many years. The craters and scars in the earth were only a hint as to what really happened in the castle and on the field. It had been there that Harry James Potter wished he had died.

His shoulder length jet black hair whipped behind him as the wind began to pick up. His emerald green eyes were as dead as the bodies that littered the ground below him. Those eyes had once shown his emotions as plain as glass, but now nothing showed there. No one would have been able to tell that he had a three-month-old daughter, or that he had been married until only days ago. There was no wedding band on his finger to betray this fact. He and his wife hadn't wanted anyone to know they were married. But the truth came out when his wife became pregnant, so twenty-year-old Harry and nineteen-year-old Ginny had no choice but to tell the truth. And with that truth out, they'd open Pandora's box.

Voldemort found out about them and their daughter mere days after Desire was born. Harry had sent Ginny and Desire to Hogwarts for safety. But Voldemort had found them there. He'd known that's where Harry would put his faith. Ron and Hermione, the Aurors that were placed there to protect the inhabitance of Hogwarts, tried their best, but the Death Eaters broke through. Desire was hidden well enough before Ginny was found. Fred and George took her in, knowing very well that they may soon be Desire's legal guardians. They captured Ginny, and before Harry's very eyes, his worst fear came true. Voldemort killed his wife, and the love of his life.

All reason was lost with Harry. He'd been planning on confronting Voldemort on his own terms now that the six Horcruxes were destroyed, but Ginny's death pushed him over the edge. He rallied the teachers and Aurors for a final attack, but more people then he bargained for joined the charge. Children from all seven years rallied with them and attacked. Many were killed in the first round, mostly first, second, and a few third years. The Death Eaters had known that not everyone had joined the fight, and in a rallied effort, destroyed the castle with a joined Reducter Curse.

The battle moved into the destroyed Forbidden Forest and into the surrounding fields. It was there that every single person, but one, died. Harry personally killed the Death Eaters that took Ron and Hermione's lives away. And it had been beside their bodies that Harry killed, once and for all, Lord Voldemort.

Those three bodies had been removed from the field. Harry had buried Ron and Hermione beside the remains of Gryffindor Tower. He had burned Voldemort's body. And now he stood on the hillside over looking the place where his two best friends had been killed. And he could find no peace within himself, any shred or reason to stay alive now that Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been killed. The future he'd wanted had been destroyed. It was slowly fading away from his sight until all he could see now was the wasteland that held so many dead. Who cared if he had a daughter? He'd survived without parents. If she was his daughter, so could she.

Harry slowly pulled out his wand and held it to his temple. It wasn't hard to hate these days, it wasn't hard at all to posses the emotion that was needed for the Unforgivable Curses. His emotions were so powerful, he didn't even need to say the words.

A muggle would have thought the rushing sound was the wind in the trees. The flash of green light could have been lightning. But nothing could explain away the fact that Harry James Potter took his life on the Fields of the Dead, even though he had a daughter, even though he had friends who were alive and still cared for him. The power that concurred the Dark Lord also concurred a young man, who never had the life he wanted. That wish had faded away long ago.


End file.
